


Consort of a Princess

by jediclarinetist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, I'm so sad, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura fix-it, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Public Sex, Smut, also edgy voltron, he has the best hair, he is perfect, how do i love thee? let me count the ways, i still love this ship, i want them to make beautiful babies with flowing white hair, please dreamworks i loved him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: Allura sighed. “I’m not sure what to do, Lotor. I don’t want to take your freedom forever, especially since you won’t die a natural death.”Lotor studied her a little. “Allura, you are the most exquisite thing in the universe,” Lotor proclaimed. And it was certainly true–he had seen much of the universe in his ten thousand years of living, and she was by far the prettiest.  “Has anyone ever told you that?”Her azure eyes widened. “I’ve heard similar musings,” she murmured, and he noticed a change in her countenance–he saw love, not anger, in her eyes. “But never from you.”Lotor smiled a bit. “I was afraid of scaring you. It wasn’t, uh, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel like I didn’t believe so. I do. I… I was afraid of losing you.”He felt a gentle touch on his cheek, a bare hand, and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Why would complimenting me drive me away?” she whispered.He pressed a gentle kiss to her hand. “I don’t know, Allura. I wasn’t in my right mind, I suppose. Or maybe, I feared that because I was Galra, because I had such a dark past, you’d never love me as I did you.”“You love me?”“More than anything.”





	1. By My Side

Consort to the Princess

AU where Allura convinces the paladins to bring Lotor out of the quintessence.

  


Lotor opened his eyes and saw the sight he loved most: the crystal blue eyes of the Princess. His memory was rather foggy, and he wasn’t exactly sure where he was or why.

“Princess?” said Lotor, sitting up a bit. He almost passed out from light-headedness, and had to prop himself up on his hands.

“You’re awake,” responded Allura. Her tone seemed torn between relief and bitterness.

“Yeah… What… happened?” he asked, shaking his head to try to rid it of the smog.

She raised a single eyebrow. “You don’t remember? You went insane and made an edgy Voltron and tried to kill us. You _farmed_ my people.”

Lotor blinked a few times, trying to remember. He could recall being kidnapped by Haggar–no, Honerva–and his generals  rescuing him. And after that… telling Allura his feelings were real, being too embarrassed to say that he loved her. He remembered– _oh no, no_ , he thought. _I didn’t mean to–_ but Lotor knew it was far too late for that now. Instead of trying to excuse his actions, Lotor murmured, “What are you going to do with me?”

Allura just crossed her arms. Lotor noticed that his hands were tied behind his back, and that he was sitting in a brightly lit room with beige walls, an orange stripe running across the side. “Where… where am I?”

“This is the Galaxy Garrison,” replied Allura coldly–coldly, but Lotor could see that there was a part of her that just wanted to hug him and never let go. Lotor couldn’t honestly say that he would be opposed to the idea.

“Earth?” he replied, his mind trying to work right. _The Quintessence must have corrupted me,_ thought Lotor sadly. But he seemed back to normal now, though he didn’t have an outsider’s perspective.

“Yes. So Lotor, what do you think should be done with you?” she almost spat, her eyes angry and sad.

“I don’t want to make excuses,” he whispered in response.

“You were immersed in Quintessence before you were born. It is possible that you were corrupted then. In either case, I have cured you of your corruption. But do you think that should grant you amnesty for your crimes?”

“Of course not,” he answered. “But I would appreciate if you would not keep me in a cell for the rest of my life. If that’s your inclination, just kill me.”

“I wonder if you mean that,” she muttered, seemingly to herself. She shook her head. “In any case, we’re not going to kill you. We are _not_ the Galra.” She paused for a moment, then continued, “But of course we can’t let you return to the throne. Power doesn’t suit you.”

“You’re right, of course,” he agreed. “Power corrupted me as much as the Quintessence did, I think. Or the thought of power, anyway.”

Allura sighed. “I’m not sure what to do, Lotor. I don’t want to take your freedom forever, especially since you won’t die a natural death.”

Lotor studied her a little. “Allura, you are the most exquisite thing in the universe,” Lotor proclaimed. And it was certainly true–he had seen much of the universe in his ten thousand years of living, and she was by far the prettiest.  “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Her azure eyes widened. “I’ve heard similar musings,” she murmured, and he noticed a change in her countenance–he saw love, not anger, in her eyes. “But never from you.”

Lotor smiled a bit. “I was afraid of scaring you. It wasn’t, uh, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel like I didn’t believe so. I do. I… I was afraid of losing you.”

He felt a gentle touch on his cheek, a bare hand, and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Why would complimenting me drive me away?” she whispered.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her hand. “I don’t know, Allura. I wasn’t in my right mind, I suppose. Or maybe, I feared that because I was Galra, because I had such a dark past, you’d never love me as I did you.”

“You love me?”

“More than anything,” he replied, meeting her eyes again. “But I never learned how to love. To my father, I was at best an irritation and at worst a threat. To my mother I was somewhere in between a science project and blackmail material. After that, I… I never got close to anyone. I suppose I trusted Acxa to some extent, but that seemed not to do me much good. I was small, I was pretty, and I was a half-breed. I was the son of Zarkon. Most wanted nothing more than to humiliate me, and those who didn’t wanted to _use_ me, for my power, or for my body… So yes, Allura, I love you, but I’m afraid I don’t quite know how.” At some point his eyes had returned to the floor.

Allura raised his head to look at her. There were tears in her eyes. “Oh, Lotor…” she murmured, pressing kisses to his scalp and forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

Lotor kissed her cheek, then declared, “Allura, I want you by my side. Please…”

“I can’t stay by your side, Lotor,” she answered, and his heart fell. “But… you can stay by mine.”

She untied his hands then, taking them in her own and kissing them lightly. Lotor pulled her toward him then, pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, he deepened the kiss, parting his lips and licking hers gently, begging for entrance. She gave it to him, pushing him against the wall, and Lotor felt his cock become hard as they made out against the wall.

She stopped then, looking down at him and blushing a bit. “We’re going to my room _right now,_ ” she hissed, tugging him behind her.

The journey felt a lot longer than it probably was, and as soon as the door was closed, Lotor began to tug at the zipper on Allura’s flight suit. He noticed, vaguely, that he was dressed in a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants with what was presumably the Galaxy Garrison logo printed on each garment. That was as much detail as Lotor could take in before Allura pulled his sweatshirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. He got her flight suit down, and she stepped out of it, slipping off her boots. She wore a white lacy bra and seafoam green panties that had little stars on them. He pushed her onto the bed, kissing down her chest, removing her bra with a fluid movement and sucking on one nipple, pinching the other with his hand. She let out a breathy moan, arching up in an attempt to find friction. “So needy,” he murmured to her, and she only whimpered in response.

He continued fondling her nipple with his hand, but started kissing and licking down her caramel stomach, gripping the top of her panties in his teeth and pulling them down, hooking his other thumb into the waistband, and slipped them down to reveal her already-dripping folds. She lifted her hips to help him, and he tossed the garment to the floor. He then plunged into her creamy sex, licking the rim around her opening and tasting alkaline. He used his thumb to rub her clit while he dipped his tongue into her tight opening. He couldn’t wait to put his cock in there–but there was plenty time for that. She groaned and arched her hips against his mouth, and he licked around her again, taking the nip into his mouth and sucking on it. He felt fingers grip his hair, lacing between the white strands and digging into his skull. He ducked his tongue back in, tasting her lovely juices and feeling his cock twitch against the bed. He withdrew then, and Allura let out a disappointed mewl. He moved back up to her face and passionately kissed her on the lips. He felt her smile against him as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. He continued kissing her while entwining his fingers in her hair, quickly freeing it from its captivity. White curls spread across the bed like water.

“You are a deity,” he murmured against her lips.

“I’m not,” she responded, reaching around him and sinking her fingernails into his back.

“You’re _my_ deity,” he insisted, starting to kiss her neck.

“I better be,” she muttered, then shuddered with pleasure as he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his fangs.

At this time, he had unsheathed his claws into her shoulders as he sucked on that spot on her neck.

“Fuck me,” she gasped, bucking her hips against him. Her eyes were dark with lust.

“If you insist, milady,” he answered, winking though he was as deep in desire as she was at this point.

He slipped a finger into her slick opening, and was quickly able to put in a second, beginning to scissor the two. Then he felt a hand gripping his dick, and Allura lined herself up with him and lowered herself onto him. Lotor shuddered as he felt her tight around him, and began thrusting into her. It wasn’t long before she came, and the contractions of her muscles almost took him, but he restrained himself. He didn’t want this to be over yet.

He quickened his pace, and she moaned, eyes cloudy with overstimulation. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as he bottomed out in her.

“Quiznak, I love you,” she gasped as he slowly pulled almost completely out, and pushed all eleven inches back into her.

“I love you too,” he murmured, thrusting more quickly now.

“More,” she panted, arching her own hips to meet his.

“You’re insatiable,” purred Lotor, kissing her on the neck.

“More,” she repeated, more insistently.

He continued at a breakneck pace, and with her help, her little whimpers against his chest, it wasn’t long before he reached his climax and couldn’t stifle his breathy scream, her own opening clenching around him. He emptied his seed into her, as her juices escaped somewhat, soaking the bed beneath them. Lotor rode her through the orgasm and then, after a dobash or so of just lying there, as close as they could possibly be, he pulled himself out of her, and lied right next to her, running fingers through her hair and watching her through half-lidded eyes.

“So, a royal consort, then?” Lotor murmured into her ear, running a shaky finger across her cheek.

“That sounds perfect to me,” she hummed, closing her eyes and pressing her beautiful face into his neck.

  



	2. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the building of the castle, Allura is stressed out of her mind. Lotor decides to take her on a vacation-- whether she likes it or not.

Allura collapsed on the bed next to Lotor, groaning. 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” he said, taking down her hair and running his fingers through it, gentle with the tangles.

“It’s been… a long day,” she responded. All day she had been helping build the new Castle of Lions with her Altean magic, and she was utterly exhausted. 

“Well, I have something that might help you relax,” murmured Lotor, a finger tracing up her ear.

Allura turned around in his lap, straddling him. “I’m listening,” she purred, even the mere contact of his body soothing her immensely.

He held up two slips of paper in his hand, what looked to her like tickets, though she couldn’t read the writing on them. “A vacation,” he said, kissing her on the nose.

Allura sighed. A vacation  _ would _ be nice. “I couldn’t possibly, Lotor. They need me here.”

“Well, I suppose that gives me no choice,” he sighed, pressing what felt like a needle into her arm.

“Lotor, what…” Allura immediately began to drift off, her eyes closing.

When she came to, they were in a long line in a large room with a lot of human writing everywhere. She was lying in Lotor’s arms. “Lotor, where are we?” she asked, yawning. She hadn’t felt so rested in quintents.

“The airport,” he replied, which only confused Allura more. 

“The what?” she questioned, leaping out of his arms.

“We’re going to Barcelona, love,” he answered. “We’re taking an aircraft.”

“But why not take the blue lion?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Where would we park it? Besides, it’s an adventure.”

Allura poked him in the chest. “You are a horrible influence.”

Lotor gave a sideways smile. “Yeah, I am. It’s one of my best selling features.”

Allura just shook her head. They moved through security with no issues other than a few strange looks, and soon boarded the airplane. 

“All right, dear, this’ll be a long flight, so you can get some sleep,” said Lotor. “We’re in first class, so we’ll have plenty of leg room. Here’s a blanket.” He spread the soft pink blanket over the two of them, and Allura put up the arm of the chair, resting her head on Lotor. After a dobash or five, the plane took off, and Allura felt a strange, uncomfortable pressure building in her ears. Lotor handed her some sort of hard candy, which she pulled from the wrapper and popped into her mouth, sucking on it, and it relieved some of the discomfort.

“I  _ am  _ tired,” she murmured, quickly drifting off to sleep. Lotor rested his head on hers and soon fell asleep as well.

When Allura woke up, she had no idea how long it had been or where they were. She didn’t have a firm grasp on how fast Earth aircraft travelled.

“Lotor,” she whispered, looking at him. He seemed still to be asleep, his eyes closed and his head drooped on her shoulder, his mouth slightly open and soft purring emanating from him. It was adorable.

He woke soon after, though. “What? Where–oh, hello, Allura. I must have fallen asleep,” he commented, his cheeks flushing a bit.

“You’re so cute,” she murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

“Mmm,” he purred, nuzzling her.

Allura looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. Beyond that, she couldn’t tell what sort of terrain they were over–not that it would have helped her, as she didn’t know the geography.

“I have an idea of how we can pass the time,” drawled Lotor, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

“Oh?” 

He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Don’t make a sound, don’t change your expression.”

His hand, which was already under the blanket, crossed to her lap.

Allura’s eyes widened as she realized what Lotor was implying. “I like this game,” she hummed as Lotor started rubbing wide circles into her groin through her clothes, which were a loose t-shirt and leggings.

“Shh,” he hissed, grinning at her.

_ I love this man– _ ohh– _ so much, _ thought Allura, a particularly sweet motion making her breath catch. She managed not to show it on her face.

“I’m retaliating for this,” she whispered, as heat began to spread throughout her.

“I look forward to it,” he rumbled.

She knew that Lotor could feel her wetness through her clothes as he pressed a single finger on her clit and rolled it with deadly accuracy. “Mm–” she uttered before clamping her mouth shut. 

“ _ Shhh _ ,” he growled, kissing her on the cheek and increasing the friction, rubbing two fingers more quickly on her.

Allura dug her fingernails into the seat below her, struggling to maintain her composure.  _ God, it’s so good, he’s so–ohhhh _ , she thought as he pinched her clit and rolled it with his palm, maintaining pressure and friction while still creating a torturously slow build.

He took one finger and ran it hard up and down her sex, and she closed her eyes in pleasure before opening them again, remembering herself.

Lotor just chuckled and twirled a finger hard and fast on her, and she felt her climax building.  _ There is no way–yes,  _ yes– _ I can keep a straight face through an orgasm,  _ she thought.

Without her permission, her hips arched into his hand. He started kneading lower down, and she couldn’t help but let out a low groan. His hand massaged wide, fast circles into her most sensitive areas, and she grabbed onto his wrist, forcing him to stay there and administer pleasure. Then he hit a Spot, and rubbed three fingers there relentlessly, and she came after a tick or two of that, quivering and biting her lip. She tried not to buck her hips, but didn’t totally succeed. After coming down from her high, she buried her face in Lotor and kissed his shoulders and neck.

“I love you, I love you,” she rasped, holding his hand that had given her so much pleasure.

“I love you too, Princess,” he replied, squeezing her hand. “But I don’t think you concealed it that well.”

“Oh, well I suppose that’s a challenge, isn’t it!” said Allura, looking at him and moving her own hand to his athletic pants-clad lap, feeling his boner and feeling pretty proud that seeing her so unraveled would have such an effect on him. She started to palm him through the fabric, grinding there as she saw his eyes become murky with desire. Other than a small hitch in his breath, he made no sound, and his expression didn’t change. He smiled at her, but without his lusty eyes it would have looked platonic and friendly.

She kissed his cheek, pinching the tip through the fabric, which made Lotor mouth, ‘ _ quiznak _ ’, but his vocal chords made no sound.

She moved her hand up and down his shaft, never releasing the pressure, and rubbed circles into the cock, watching his face all the while. Based on his claws digging into her leg, she had found a good spot, so she continued massaging there, gyrating her middle finger in that area, scrutinizing him as he clenched his teeth, a low humming coming from his throat, his breath coming in short gasps. He came then, wet spreading through his pants. She surreptitiously dipped a finger into his pants, feeling the cum there, pulling it out and licking it seductively. It was a strange color of pale blue rather than the regular silvery-white, and it tasted more like sugar than salt. “It’s sweet,” she commented with surprise.

“Yes,” replied Lotor. “Galra.”

“Huh.”

“You are perfection, Allura,” purred Lotor, kissing her hand and licking himself off of her. “I utterly and completely adore you.”

“I love you,” replied Allura, kissing his cheek.

He turned to face her and pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss but still very lovely.

“Stars, I love you,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against hers.

She responded by squishing her face into his neck and breathing in the gentle scent of Male that wafted around him.

It was impossible to get bored with Lotor, Allura observed. They talked for the rest of the eight vargas they had left of the flight, cuddling and exchanging heartfelt ‘i love you’s.

When they landed in Barcelona, it was early morning. Allura and Lotor walked to the hotel, tired, and ready for a twenty dobash power nap.

They collapsed into bed, their limbs tangled, and fell asleep. Perhaps a varga later, they woke up, the sun streaming through the window. 

“I want you in me  _ right now _ ,” murmured Allura into Lotor’s pointed ear.

“I won’t protest, Princess,” replied Lotor with a smirk. He quickly shed his clothes, and started pulling her out of her own, pinching her nipples hard through the fabric.

She helped him take her shirt and pants off, shedding her bra just as quickly.

He pulled off her soaked panties, running a finger from her collarbone to her pussy and inserted it into the hole.

She moaned, feeling that digit curl into her deepest places before it withdrew and a second was added, the two stretching her opening for Lotor’s thick, long cock.

“Please,” begged Allura. 

Lotor lined himself up with her, smiling at her, and gently pushed into her.

“Quiznak,” groaned Allura.

“Yllvrok, yllvrok,” moaned Lotor, which Allura assumed to be Galra swears.

He increased his pace then, after a few moments bottoming out in her, unleashing a new string of blasphemies from his mouth. She reached up and kissed him on his chest, which was smooth and pale purple. He caught her and kissed her hungrily on the mouth, never stopping the thrusting of his hips. She arched her hips to meet him, and his angle changed.

“Oh, yes, Lotor,” she rasped. “Right there,  _ stars yes _ .”

With the new position, it wasn’t long until she came, a rush of pleasure rushing through her, her vision going white. The clenching of her pussy brought Lotor to his own high, his seed warming her passage. He rode her through his climax, and lied on top of her, his dick still sheathed in her.

“You look so pretty like this,” whispered Lotor, kissing her collarbone and neck.

“You should see yourself,” hummed Allura, kissing him austerely. Sweat caked his white hair to his forehead, and he was a beautiful color of red-violet, panting and red-lipped.

Lotor began to purr, a low rumble that Allura felt more than heard, as he slipped himself out of her without changing his position.

Allura rolled him a little to her left, just enough that he wasn’t crushing her, and curled her head into his chest. They lied there for some time, and Allura thought to herself that she had never truly loved before. “I want to wake up next to you and kiss the sleep from your eyes,” rasped Lotor. “Every quintent, for all of eternity.”

Allura kissed his jawline. “I’d like that,” she hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment, leave kudos, and I'll be updating pretty regularly so don't forget to bookmark it so you can come back and read some more! Check out my other works if you liked it!


	3. The Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor surprises Allura with a cruise. She wants to thank him for his efforts.

The next morning, Lotor spoke up, glancing at the time. “Well, my dear, we have a cruise to catch.” 

“A what?” replied Allura, who had an adorable expression of confusion on her face.

“A cruise. We’ll be on a boat, watching the sunsets from our bed… We’ll have a  _ lot _ of fun,” he said, thinking of the kinds of fun he’d like to have with her. 

“It’s an adventure,” she responded, smiling. He couldn’t see even a trace of guilt in her eyes now–just joy.  _ Good, _ he thought.  _ I live to serve her, after all. _

They walked down to the dock, where Lotor saw an enormous white ship with swirls of green, red and blue on its hull and the words  _ Titanesa Calypso _ painted in whorling letters. There were countless windows lining the sides of the beautiful ship.

“Wow,” murmured Allura, taking Lotor’s hand. Lotor kissed it, smiling at her.

They were admitted, with some stares, though word must have gotten out about the aliens on Earth by now, and immediately headed to their room, which was on the bottom floor, right above the water. The view was incredible, and somehow it didn’t feel like a hundred more feet of ship lied above them.

“This is wonderful,” breathed Allura. “ _ You’re _ wonderful.”

“Am I? Why don’t you  _ thank _ me then?” he purred, stroking her cheek. 

She smirked at him, then started to work on his jeans, deftly unbuttoning them and dropping them to the floor. Lotor’s dick popped to attention.

She ran her hands across his hips and belly, and pulled down his boxers as well, her head in front of the tip. Lotor shuddered as Allura wiped a thumb across the head of his cock, already dripping with pre-cum, and stuck it in her mouth, smiling seductively at him. She then licked the tip of his dick, sending a shiver down Lotor’s spine. He couldn’t believe that his  _ princess _ , his  _ goddess _ was kneeling before him, eager to taste him.

Allura slipped the head into her lovely mouth, closing her eyes and smiling around him. Lotor moaned, his knees going weak, but he managed to keep upright as Allura started sucking there, running a finger up his length and gripping it, beginning to stroke and pump it with her hand. She took a little more of it in her mouth, curling her tongue around it, a motion that made Lotor whimper. 

“Allura, please,” he groaned as she began kissing up his length. He needed more friction–but he would never defile his queen by fucking her mouth. 

“Please what?” she asked around him, kissing him on the head and moving her lips on that spot.

“More–please, more.”

Allura cocked an eyebrow mischievously, beginning to move her mouth back and forth on him, taking more of him with every thrust. Her eyes were glimmering with hunger as she pumped him in the ways that made him scream. If Lotor had been able to form a coherent thought, he would have thought,  _ I hope these walls are soundproof _ , because Allura was  _ so _ good.

She pulled all the way off, running a finger down his length and kissing and biting his thighs, not quite hard enough to leave a mark on his tougher Galra skin. Lotor almost yelled in frustration. 

“Please, Allura,” he begged again, which elicited another smile from her.

She took the head in her mouth and then Lotor felt her lips at his balls, his head deep in her throat, and he screamed as he came, spilling seed down her throat, a wave of pleasure reverberating throughout his body. 

“Stars above, Allura,” he rasped as she pulled off of him and swallowed his seed, licking the remnants from his head and standing before him.

She placed her lips on his and he could  _ taste _ himself, the sugary blue substance coating her mouth, and his cock began to become hard again.

She looked down at it and smiled. “I guess I don’t really need these anymore,” she said, pulling her clothes off swiftly, leaving only her panties, as Lotor shed his shirt, picking her up and lying her face-down on the bed.

He ran a finger over her covered sex, delighted at how wet she already was. “So thirsty for me, darling,” he teased, moving the fabric slightly aside and applied pressure on her clit.

“I need you in me,” she gasped as he touched her again, “ _ now _ .”

Lotor just smiled and pulled off her panties, teasing open her folds with two fingers and running a hand over her smooth back and toned butt, kissing her lower cheeks as he slipped a finger in her.

“Lotor,” she groaned, “I said  _ now _ . Don’t make your princess wait.”

“Very well, milady,” he replied, lining himself up and thrusting into her, his hands running over her sides and back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He set a breakneck pace, feeling his climax growing with every moan he heard from the deity beneath him. 

He ran his tongue in patterns on her back as he plunged into her again and again, letting out streams of profanities while Allura pleaded with him  _ more, more _ , and he couldn’t help but think how utterly he loved her as he felt her walls contract around him as she reached her climax, the tightness and the friction causing him to come undone, his vision turning white as pleasure flooded through him, riding her through his orgasm and discharging into her, crumpling on top of her as soon as he was spent, and then rolling to one side and holding her face in his hands. He kissed her, and they whispered broken ‘i love yous’ to each other as they basked in the afterglow. He was, Lotor reflected, so happy he could die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment if you would like to see something in particular, sex-wise or otherwise(there will eventually be plot and other characters, hopefully) and leave kudos if you liked it!


	4. Upon the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, some things certainly should have been mentioned before now that were not. Allura and Lotor have public sex. Also, alien biology.

It was a few days into their cruise, and Allura and Lotor had hardly put clothes on, let alone left their room; they ordered room service every few vargas, but other than that, they had not come into contact with another being.

“You know, Allura,” said Lotor, tracing a finger up her jaw, “there’s probably a pretty nice view from up top.”

“Not nearly as nice as my view right now,” she rasped, nuzzling his bare chest. 

“Well, would you like to check it out anyway? I’m sure there are some other… fun activities we could do up there.”

“Your creativity always amazes me, Lotor. Alright, well, you take the lead I suppose.” Allura ran her fingers through his hair, still wet from the shower. 

They dressed in swimsuits quickly and went up to the deck on top of the cruise ship. Lotor lied down on one of the pool chairs, and Allura lied between his legs, feeling his cock immediately bulge beneath her ass. 

“Excited already, are we?” she murmured, grinning as he nipped gently at the tip of her ear.

“Only for you,” he replied, running his tongue over her ear and sucking a bit on her earlobe.

“Lotor,  _ oh _ –Lotor there are other people here.”

He grinned against her shoulder, pushing kisses into the chocolate-colored skin. “That only makes it more fun, my dear.”

“I love you,” gasped Allura as Lotor moved his hand beneath her, teasing her through the bikini bottom.

“I love you as well. Would you like me to show it?” he whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

“I would very much appreciate that,” she replied, already drenched.

He just smiled against her, continuing to kiss down her neck, as he surreptitiously moved the fabric aside and effortlessly slipped a finger into her.

Allura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Earth’s sun on her and the gentle movement of Lotor’s finger inside her. Another joined the first, but she was still not exactly stretched.

It was more relaxing than anything, she reflected. Not wild and passionate, like normal for them, but gentle and calming. Very calm– _ oh stars above– _ she thought as Lotor unsheathed his claws within her, scraping them along her walls. It was just below the threshold for pain, and it felt  _ marvelous _ .

“You haven’t done  _ this _ before,” she purred, rubbing her ass in a circle on him.

“Oh, you’ll find I’m full of surprises, love,” he drawled in her ear, pinching her clit between two claws.

Allura couldn’t help but buck a little bit at the rush of pleasure. He began fucking her with his fingers, increasing his pace tenfold, using his claws inside her only to increase the stimulation, and she felt her climax building. “Don’t stop,” she hissed.

“Oh, I have no intention on stopping, Princess, now or ever.”

Her vision went white then as she reached her climax, bucking on his hand, riding him off her high. She knew how obvious it probably was what was going on, and she could not find it within herself to care.

“Fuck me, here and now,” she ordered, turning to face him.

Lotor’s eyes went wide with astonishment–then immediately his pupils contracted to snake-like slits. An animalistic look came over him that, through all their passionate lovemaking, she had not seen before.  _ Did I happen on a kink of his? _ she thought, amused.

He pushed her hard against the chair, pinning her with one hand while working on the button on his swim trunks with the other. She started to try to take off her bikini bottoms, but he wouldn’t let her move. He soon gave up on the button and slid the trunks all the way off. Allura glanced over and saw that people were staring. She blushed a bit.

Lotor ripped her garments off, throwing the torn swimsuit over his shoulder. He took her then, sinking his massive cock into her, and marking up her body with his teeth. He was not hers right now; she was  _ his _ . She rather liked it that way.

She felt it twitch within her, and he started thrusting into her, clawing up her chest and arms in his passion. Every mark increased her pleasure, and through all of it, she came rather quickly. Heat pumped into her then, and something seemed to  _ enlarge _ within her. 

“Fuck,” muttered Lotor.

“Yes, that is a thing we did,” she agreed, the embarrassment fully setting in. “If it doesn’t bother you, sweetie, I would like very much to leave this location. Immediately.”

Lotor grimaced. “I… I don’t believe that will be happening anytime soon, Princess.”

Allura froze. “What.”

Lotor looked abashed now, and Allura noticed that he was  _ still _ cumming. “I’m afraid I got rather… carried away…”

“Lotor, please get off of me,” she urged, starting to become concerned.

“I cannot, that’s what I’m trying to tell you. When Galra get… overexcited… well, you can fill in the details.”

The horror, and humor, of the situation set in. “Galra knot.”

“...Yes,” he replied. He raised his voice then, so that the crowd could hear. “Can you all… leave? We’re rather occupied at the moment.”

After a chorus of laughter and commotion, the group of humans left the scene.

“That was humiliating,” sighed Allura.

Lotor stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes. She could only see kindness and love there now. “I am deeply sorry for causing you discomfort, Allura. I never intended… that is, I had been avoiding this aspect of my biology for fear of frightening you. I must humbly ask your forgiveness.”

“It was also rather, uh, exciting,” she admitted with a rush of blood to her cheeks. “And you don’t have to worry about frightening me, Lotor. I love every part of your body, Galra or no. Does… does the knot make it more pleasurable for you?”

He sighed, lazily kissing her forehead. “Infinitely so.”

“Well, don’t hold back on my account,” she purred, kissing his neck. She was beginning to feel the sting of claw and bite marks across her form, but she didn’t really mind. “Your pleasure is as important to me as my own.”

“Do you like it?” he asked.

She felt impossibly full and warm. “Yes, it feels amazing.” She kissed him on the lips then. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Princess–but, uh, there is something that may need be addressed. Galra women are given birth control implants until they wish to bear children. Is the same true for Altea?”

“Um… men and women are both put on birth control medicine, but I haven’t had any for ten thousand years. Do you have no form of birth control?” she asked, growing a little panicked. They had fucked  _ so _ many times.

“I do. It is called self-restraint. Galra cannot inseminate someone unless they knot in them. So, we might have a, uh, a little surprise.”

“Lotor. What do male Galra fertility rates look like?” Allura was meeting his gaze, an urgent look in her eyes.

He looked away, and his cheeks flushed red violet. “Allura… although between members of different races, conception is less likely, between two Galra it is… ninety-five percent? If that Galra happens to be fertile, that is. Many Galra are not.”

Allura felt herself becoming more distressed by the tick. “And are you fertile?”

Lotor sighed, gently kissing her forehead. She felt by the trembling in his lip that he was as anxious as she, though perhaps for different reasons. “I know this is not a helpful answer, but I have not been checked.” He closed his eyes, and pressed his face against hers. “Please forgive me for my lapse. I love you with everything I am. I’m sorry. Please don’t–don’t abandon me. ”

Allura closed her eyes, feeling a bit of wetness on his cheek. “Lotor, kitten, don’t cry. I love you. I won’t leave you. Whatever happens, we’ll have each other through everything, I promise.”

“You won’t be upset? If it turns out that–”

“Lotor, let’s not worry right now. Remember, we’re on vacation. We’ll–what is it that Lance says? We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it.”

Lotor chuckled hoarsely. “That–that doesn’t sound right.”

“Mmm.”

They lied there then, content despite their worries, and tried to relax. It certainly would have been a relaxing sort of moment had the Red Lion not flown over the ship just a few dobashes later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My heart is broken and will never be whole again. If you have any ideas, comments or suggestions, leave a comment! If you liked it, leave kudos! If you didn't like it, leave pity-kudos! Thanks everyone.


	5. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds them. An argument ensues, that breaks Allura's heart and inspires anger in Lotor's. Flashback to rape/non-con at the end.

“Oh, stars, no,” said Allura when she saw it. “Not now. Please, just not right now.”

“What is it?” asked Lotor, concerned. “What’s going on, Princess?” Since he was facing down, he couldn’t see whatever she was looking at.

“It’s the Red Lion,” she replied. “Right there. Lance must have been looking for me.”

Lotor swore. “Couldn’t he have waited a varga or two?”

“Lotor, what do you mean by a  _ varga or two _ ?!”

He sighed, running a finger through her hair. “The more virile a male Galra is, the longer his knot lasts. I am rather high in that regard, even though others of my race don’t consider me to be.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do then?” she asked, her beautiful blue-and-purple eyes glittering with worry.  _ Curse you, Lance. I just wanted to clear her mind of worries, not add to them. _

The Red Lion descended down to the  _ Titenesa Calypso _ , and Lance jumped onto the deck. Lotor was doing his best to protect his queen’s modesty.

“What the actual fuck, Lotor,” snapped Lance. “You drugged Allura and kidnapped her, brought her to some boat, and now you’re raping her?” He began to stalk over.

“Lance, believe me, I wouldn’t take her on a cruise to do that,” chuckled Lotor, internally as anxious as Allura looked. “I was only trying to give her a vacation. She was quite stressed, and I didn’t want that for her.”

“Allura?” Lance looked at her. 

“Lance, he hasn’t done anything to harm me,” she insisted, her face flushing the color of strawberries.

“Now will you please leave us alone?” growled Lotor. “You’re being rather intrusive.”

“She’s completely under your power right now, of course she would take your side! Now get off of her,” ordered Lance.

“You presume to order  _ me _ to do anything–” Lotor began in a low snarl. 

“Lotor,” chided Allura gently.

“I’m afraid that is not on the table, Red Paladin,” grumbled Lotor.

“Oh? And why is that? Why won’t you get off of the girl whose people you murdered?” Lance yelled, his blue eyes narrowing in rage.

“Many reasons, not least of which is that I wish to preserve her modesty,” Lotor responded, rubbing Allura’s cheek with his thumb.

“She can trust me a thousand times more than she can trust you!” argued Lance. 

“And yet, to which of the two of us has she bared her body?” inquired Lotor, raising an eyebrow.

“Not willingly! I bet you ripped her clothes off!”

Lotor winced internally. “Listen, the manner of undressing aside–”

“You DID!” Lance shouted with equal parts triumph and horror. “Allura, don’t worry, I’ll save you!”

“Lance, Allura is a strong woman. She doesn’t need you to save her–she is quite capable of saving herself.”

Allura pressed a soft kiss to Lotor’s jaw. He responded by threading his fingers through her hair and lovingly massaging her scalp. 

“So–you really did want this, Allura? You want  _ him _ ? After everything he’s done?” Lance interrogated.

“Lance–” Allura began.

“Lance, I brought Allura here to ease her anxiety,” interrupted Lotor. “You are increasing it. Cease.”

“OK, OK, let’s just go home. Can you please get off?” pleaded Lance.

“As I said before–” started Lotor.

“I’m turning around! Give her some clothes or whatever!” Lance yelled, clearly turning his back to the two of them.

“Although I might be able to give her something else to preserve her privacy, were there any such thing within my reach–”

“Remove yourself from her first, you idiot!” Lance exclaimed.

“Lance, he can’t,” Allura told him. “He’s–he’s knotted.”

He was silent for a moment. “Oh jesus, really?” said Lance, turning back and scratching his scalp. “What are you going to do?”

“Well,” chuckled Lotor, “we were planning to do the only thing we can do, which is sit here until it stops.”

Lance sighed. “Well, I’m not waiting until you’re done. Red, pick them up.”

“Alternatively, you could leav–” said Lotor before he was silenced by the mouth of the Red Lion.

They lied there, Allura on top now, a little sore from the movement, in the hold of the ship. “Allura, allow me to express my most sincere condolences,” murmured Lotor, kissing her cheeks and forehead.

There were tears in her eyes, which made Lotor’s heart break a little. “Lotor, they won’t understand. They’ll never be able to understand,” she whimpered, burying her face in Lotor’s neck. 

“Shh, shh, everything will work out, my dear,” consoled Lotor. “Didn’t you say that you loved me?”

“I… I do,” she mewled. “I’d never truly loved until I met you.”

“And I love you,” he replied, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. “If we keep that in mind, all our problems will be solved. Love is more powerful than anything in all the universe.”

“I… I know that,” she sighed, resting her head back on his chest. “I know.”

A dobash or two later, familiar orange-and-white clothing was tossed into the hold with them. They felt the Red Lion take off, then land after perhaps another two dobashes. 

After a varga and a half, the knotting stopped. They separated, and though Allura must have been relieved it was over, she looked rather sad at the parting. Lotor did miss her heat around him.

They got dressed and exited the lion, hand in hand.

The whole team was waiting as they left, most looking irritated or angry. “Who do you think you are, anyway?” Coran growled, walking over and poking Lotor in the chest.

“Um… I’m Lotor?” he replied, raising an eyebrow. “We’ve met, I believe.”

“You kidnapped the Princess!” he exclaimed.

“Only because she was working herself into the ground,” laughed Lotor. “She didn’t mind–it was healthy, even. Right, Allura?”

“Yes,” she replied, showing none of the weakness she had before.  _ Gods and demons, I love her _ , Lotor thought. “Though I didn’t willingly go with him, I did want to. I just placed my duty above my own well-being. Lotor was kind enough to not let me do so.” She squeezed his hand and blinked lovingly at him. 

He smiled back at her. “Your worry for her well-being regarding me is appreciated, but not necessary,” Lotor assured them. “She is an adult, and can make her own decisions. In this case, she has decided on me.”

Romelle came over to stand by Coran, but she wasn’t looking at Lotor. “How could you, Princess?” she cried, looking betrayed. “You are willing to forgive him–after everything he’s done? He killed my entire family!”

“Actually, I didn’t,” corrected Lotor. “Your brother killed himself by escaping the second colony. All the others were kept in a state of stasis on the edge of death. As far as I’m aware, they’re still there and alive–and I’ve tested it, they could be returned to health using Quintessence.”

“They aren’t,” noted Kolivan. “When we went to the colony, nothing was left but a ridiculously large statue of you and a bunch of empty pods.”

“I recognize that I made a mistake, Romelle,” admitted Lotor, putting a hand on her shoulder. “And I am sorry for everything you lost as a result of my foolishness. I don’t know what happened to that colony, but it must have had something to do with the Altean being used as an energy source.”

“That was top secret,” said Keith, crossing his arms. “How do  _ you _ know about it?”

“Oh, uh–” he stuttered, taken aback.

“I told him,” Allura replied, rolling her eyes. “If anyone would have known something about that, it would be Lotor. He didn’t, of course.”

Romelle had tears in her eyes, and there was anger there, too. Lotor felt deep inside himself the regret, utter regret. He would give anything to change the past, if he could–well, almost anything, he reflected, glancing at Allura. “I know it’s not worth anything,” he said, and Romelle had not shaken his hand from her yet, “but I am truly, and deeply sorry.”

Her eyes became steely. “If you could do it again, would you sacrifice them to your supposedly noble cause? Would you make unwilling martyrs of my people again?”

“No,” he stated, with utter sincerity. “It was not worth the cost. None of it. I wasn’t in my right mind–I mean, I let all of you worship me, for heaven’s sake–so no, I would without a doubt go back and change my actions if I could.”

Romelle looked unconvinced–Lotor couldn’t blame her for that. She stepped away from him, and his hand slipped off her shoulder. 

Lance came over to Allura, his brow knit together. “Allura, we’re only worried about you. Lotor has already proven he can’t be trusted. We want to make sure you don’t get hurt again.”

“I know, Lance, and I appreciate that, but this is my decision to make, and I’ve made it. I trust Lotor. He won’t betray me again.” She slipped a hand around Lotor’s waist, protectively.

“So how long have you been fucking Lotor?” asked Pidge, leaning against a wall a few yards away.

“Pidge–” Allura choked, eyes filling with simultaneous horror and mirth.

“How long have you been fucking Allura?” she repeated, this time directing the question at Lotor.

Lotor just smiled. “I cede the authority of disclosure to my Princess,” he drawled.

“The answer is, it’s none of your business,” answered Allura, beginning to pull Lotor out of the room.

“Aw, don’t tell me you already want to fuck him again?” Pidge whined jokingly.

Allura stopped in her tracks, tears pooling in her lovely blue eyes. Lotor felt a swell of anger within him. “Pidge, everyone, Allura and I are in love. All we want is to be in a normal relationship. I don’t care how you treat me, but please, stop tormenting Allura!”

Pidge only responded by crossing herr arms. Lotor rushed Allura out of the room and into her own. “Shh, shh, everything will be alright,” he murmured, sitting her down and beginning to run a hairbrush through her long white locks. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she sobbed. “It’s just so…  _ hard _ . It’s so quiznaking  _ hard _ !” 

“I know, darling,” he hummed, pressing kisses into her scalp. “I know.”

“Why don’t you ever… break down?” she rasped, turning and hugging him tightly around his neck. “Fall apart?”

“Because when Galra show weakness, they are obliterated,” he whispered, honesty making his tone weak. “And because right now, you need me to be strong.”

After a few minutes of shaky silence, Allura said, her voice stronger now, “Lotor, have you ever…  _ impregnated _ someone before?”

Lotor chuckled. “Gods, no,” he answered. “I have knotted in someone before, but Galra women tend to be quite…  _ dedicated _ to their birth control medicine. Galra men, after all, have no legal responsibility to any child they sire, though often they will claim their child, as having an heir is useful for any high-ranking Galra.”

“Did you ever think you would be a father?” she continued between gentle kisses to his neck.

“No,” he admitted. “And… if I’m being honest, I’m still not so certain about it. My experience with my father…” He broke off, his voice growing raw with emotion. A memory came back to him, of Zarkon having his way with him, and telling a group of his officers to do the same, as some sort of punishment for an unknown wrong.  He remembered not being able to stand afterwards, sore and full of cum, and having to  _ crawl _ back to his room, completely naked, covered in the shameful substance. “It wasn’t pleasant.”

Lotor didn’t even know he’s been crying until Allura rubbed tears from his cheek with her kisses.


	6. Crumbling for Ten Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, with a lot of persuading, tells Allura his secret; and their bond only grows stronger.

Allura knew not why Lotor was upset, only that he’d cried himself to sleep, even after her comforting–he hadn’t really let her comfort him at all. So once Lotor was snoring softly, Allura rolled out of bed and walked through the halls, running her fingers through her hair. She saw Acxa there, sitting on a bench and appearing concerned. Allura hadn’t been aware of the Galra’s return, but she knew there had been some sort of understanding between Acxa and her friends. 

“Acxa,” said Allura quietly. The woman had seen her approaching, and raised an eyebrow at hearing her name.  _ If anyone knows what’s going on with Lotor _ , she thought,  _ it would be Acxa _ . 

“Can I ask you something?”

Acxa only inclined her head as a response. 

“It’s about Lotor,” began Allura. “He’s pretty upset about something, and he won’t tell me what’s wrong. He mentioned his father… Do you know of anything particularly traumatic that happened?”

Acxa’s eyes widened. “So it’s true… Lotor is alive?”

“Yes, he is,” answered Allura, her brows knitted together in worry.

Acxa shook her head. “Lotor wouldn’t confide in me, either,” she replied. “He didn’t confide in anyone, as far as I know. The people who know what happened are the people who were present at the time of the incident. And Zarkon is dead, I’m fairly sure.”

“Stars, I hope so,” agreed Allura. “So there’s nothing more you know about his past?”

“He’s afraid of men,” said Acxa. “He never said so, of course, but whenever he’s in the same room as another male Galra he gets extremely tense. I imagine that has something to do with his father.”

“So the other paladins…” Allura trailed off, growing more anxious by the second. 

“They’re fine,” laughed Acxa. “Lotor doesn’t feel any threat from them. But even though he’s one of the best fighters the Galra have ever put out, Lotor can easily be physically overpowered by almost any male Galra, since he has such a weight disadvantage. That’s why he’s so careful in combat to stay a sword-length away from his opponents–a large Galra could snap him like a twig.”

“But Zethrid is pretty large, even for a Galra. He’s not afraid of her.”

Acxa nodded. “Right. Like I said, only men make him anxious. I’ve no idea why that is, however.”

Allura bit her lip. “Well, thanks for your help,” she said.

“No problem. Can I see him?” asked Acxa.

“It was hard enough to get him to sleep the first time. I think you’d best wait until tomorrow, but you can certainly see him as soon as he wakes up. I’ll be sure to tell him you’re here.”

Allura opened the door to her bedroom quietly, and slipped into bed without turning the light on. Lotor groaned in his sleep as she lied beside him, but she was able to calm him with a few strokes of his hair. Soon she, too, fell to sleep.

Allura woke up to a shriek, and Lotor jerking to a sitting position in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged, and fear was etched into his beautiful face. 

“Lotor,” murmured Allura, pressing a gentle hand to his shoulder, but she quickly found herself thrown to the other end of the room, her own bayard, taking the form of a sword, pointed at her throat. Lotor’s pupils were pinpricks, and she knew by looking at him that he did not recognize her. The lights came on suddenly, reacting to the violent movements.

But Lotor came to his senses when he saw her face, and tossed the weapon to the ground. “Stars, Allura, I’m so sorry,” he rasped, still breathing heavily. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped gentle arms around her. She pressed her head to his chest and felt his racing heartbeat, at least 200 beats a dobash. 

“Lotor, what’s wrong? What was your nightmare?” she whispered into his chest. “What troubles you, my love?”

“I–” he said, his eyes watery. He steeled himself, his blue eyes becoming hard with indifference. “I don’t remember the dream, love,” he replied, his voice lighter than before. “Don’t worry about me, I’m just fine. We’re supposed to be worried about your friends, right?”

“Lotor, please,” she said, taking his hands in hers, “I love you. We’re partners, right? Partners for life?”

“Y–yes,” he responded, taken aback.

“So let me share in your troubles today, and tomorrow you can share in mine. Two bodies, one heart.”

“Two bodies, one heart,” he repeated, his eyes swimming again.

“Let me help you carry your burden,” she said. “Tell me what troubles you, so I can carry that encumbrance alongside you.”

His eyes met hers, and there was a  _ clarity _ , an  _ acumen _ to them that she rarely saw there. “Do you really want that, Princess of Altea? Do you really want to take on a murderer’s struggles?”

“You may be a murderer, Lotor, but you’re  _ my _ murderer.” She paused for a moment. “That came out wrong. The point is, I’ve forgiven your past mistakes, and to me, you’re not a murderer but my beloved paramour. So yes, I want to share in your struggles, for only together are we whole…”

“And our whole is greater than the sum of its parts,” finished Lotor, clinging to her tightly. 

“Exactly,” agreed Allura.

“I will share my burden with you,” he rasped, “if you promise to share your own worries with me.”

“I will, Lotor,” replied Allura, though it hardly needed to be said.

“And you must promise you will not think me weak,” he choked, unspent tears affecting his voice before they inevitably ran down his downy cheeks. 

“I promise on my love for you,” said Allura, “that I will never think you weak, for vulnerability only makes us stronger.”

“Assuming the person to whom you’re showing your soft belly isn’t going to take a bite out of it,” chuckled Lotor darkly. “But in any case, I trust you fully and completely, as I’ve trusted no one before. So I will tell you what so concerns me about fatherhood.” He closed his eyes and inhaled brokenly. “I never felt any love from my father. I admired him when I was young, even while he took advantage of me, or let others do so. I thought… having his way with me… was a powerful display of dominance, but…  _ gods and demons, _ it hurt. And apart from the physical brokenness, I… the  _ shame _ of it is what haunts me to this day. Ten thousand decaphoebs ago… but I remember it as though it were yesterday.” His voice became shaky as he continued, “I’m so…  _ small _ , Allura. He made me feel so  _ small _ . I… am frayed… at every edge. I have been… broken…  _ crumbling _ … for  _ ten thousand years. _ ”

Allura pressed her face to his, and felt their tears intermingle. “Lotor, my love, my bedrock, my heart, I will bind you together, I will mend your broken bones, and I will bring you joy until the end of time, and this I promise. I will make you whole again…”

“Only together are we whole,” he rasped. 

“Two bodies, one heart,” replied Allura, pressing kisses to his face.

“Two bodies, one heart,” he agreed, and Allura thought she felt him smile against her lips. His hands began wandering down her sides, and then he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown, and she felt a familiar ache between her legs.

“But for now,” purred Lotor in her ear, “let us make, too, our bodies a single whole.”

“Yes,” she gasped as his other hand wandered down her body and lightly brushed against her sex. He grinned when he felt her wetness. “Already, my dear?”   
“I’m always ready for you, Lotor,” she replied, and she could feel  _ it _ come alive against her. They swiftly abandoned their clothing and Lotor tossed her onto the bed, pressing kisses into her neck and face as he worked his fingers in her pussy. Allura could tell he didn’t have the patience for games this time, which made her want to play with him all the more. She reached up with her teeth and nipped his earlobe, which made his cock throb against her leg. But the insertion of his third finger made Allura arch her hips, and soon she could wait no longer. “I’m ready, Lotor,” she said more urgently.

Lotor smirked, a spark of mischief appearing in his exotic eyes, as he recognized the change within her. “How needy my Queen is,” he drawled, and began kissing down her belly as he withdrew his fingers from her, and teased around her opening with them, touching around but never quite making contact with her clit. 

“ _ Lotor _ ,” whined Allura as he licked around her opening, the teasing nearly intolerable. But she wouldn’t beg–a princess–a Queen would never…

Precum leaked from the tip of his dick, and she reached out with a single finger and barely brushed the tip of it. Lotor shuddered, his entire body reacting to the smallest of touches. “Stars,  _ Allura _ ,” he mewled.

She smiled devilishly and repeated the motion, applying a bit more pressure this time, as he kissed and nipped at her sex, but the feeling made him drop everything and screw his eyes shut; this time the teasing was killing  _ him _ . She rather enjoyed this power.

He moved back up to her face and, in one fluid motion, sheathed himself within her, and immediately began thrusting; both of them were  _ aching _ for friction.

It wasn’t long before Allura came at full force, cum flooding around Lotor, and she could tell he almost came with her, but managed to restrain himself. Allura began a chorus of overstimulated moans as Lotor thrust deep and fast within her, again and again, and Allura climaxed again, her brain fogging with overwhelming pleasure, and Lotor continued thrusting; how he managed to stall his own climax, Allura had no idea, but she took clumps of his hair in her fists and held on for dear life, as she climaxed two more times, white-hot pleasure consuming her, and on the final time, Lotor finally let himself go, and knotted inside her, a flood of hot cum flowing through her, not stopping, expending everything he had, as he collapsed atop her, his breathing as ragged as hers.

"Two bodies, one heart," breathed Lotor, as he came down from his high.

"Two bodies, one heart," she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips.

Thus they lay for some time, exchanging broken ‘i love you’s and once his knot loosened, they fell back to sweet sleep in a messy heap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I love to hear your comments! I'm sorry for the delays, but thanks for everyone's support! You keep me going. No, seriously, I lose motivation to write when I don't get comments, so please, help. This fic is going places, but even I don't know where yet. Comments, kudos, w/e are highly appreciated. Thanks everyone!!


End file.
